Slow Love
by InvisibleGirl100
Summary: Bella est engagée comme fille au pair durant l'été chez Rosalie Hale, elle va donc rencontrer de nouvelle personnes et trouver l'amour, au risque de soufrir.
1. Prologue

DISCLAIMER: TOUS LES PERSONNAGES APPARTIENNENT STEPHENIE MEYER.

Prologue_ :_

J'observais ainsi les gens autour de moi certains criaient, certains pleuraient, et tous avaient une expression d'horreur. Moi, Bella Swan, 21 ans n'avais pas peur de la mort. Alors qu'une lumière aveuglante se rapprochait de plus en plus de moi, je n'étais capable de penser qu'à une unique chose. Toi et seulement toi, mon amour. Alors que nous venions de nous trouver, nous étions obligés de nous séparer de nouveau. Ce n'est pas grave mon bébé, observe l'océan et surtout n'oublies pas, Je t'aime.

« Zut, je me suis encore blessée », pensais-je alors que j'observais une nouvelle égratignure sur mon avant-bras. J'étais définitivement la personne la moins douée sur cette planète. J'en profitais pour observer mon teint pâle, mes cheveux ternes et mes yeux qui étaient tout sauf extraordinaires. Je soupirais puis me détournais du miroir. Aujourd'hui est un nouveau jour ! Grâce à une merveilleuse agence internet, j'avais réussi à décrocher un travail de fille au pair dans une famille aux Etats-Unis, plus précisément à New-York. C'était génial car j'allais enfin pouvoir avoir un aperçu de la grosse pomme. Cela faisait du bien de pouvoir passer trois mois pour moi-même, car les trois dernières années ou j'avais dû me concentrer sur mes études de médecine avaient étés rudes. Je me dirigeais vers ma chambre, pris mes maigres affaires et descendis dans le salon. Là-bas, Charlie, mon père m'attendait. Je détestais devoir l'appeler « papa ». Cela vient sans doute du fait qu'ayant été séparée de lui très jeune, j'avais perdu cette habitude. En effet, mes parents n'étaient pas restés mariés très longtemps, et, quand Renée s'est remariée avec Phil, j'ai décidé de leur laisser un peu d'intimité et de me rapprocher quelque peu de mon père. Ce dernier au contraire de ma mère n'était pas bavard nous n'avions pas besoin de mots pour nous comprendre. Je lui ressemblais beaucoup. Renée elle était exubérante et tête en l'air mais bon, elle était adorable malgré sa curiosité maladive.

Charlie se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre, gêné.

« Bon, tu es prête ? Dit-il d'un ton bourru. »

Alors que j'acquiesçais, il prit ma valise et la mit dans le coffre puis nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'aéroport international de Seattle. Forks allait quand me manquer même si c'était un trou perdu au milieu de l'état de Washington.

Après des adieux maladroits avec Charlie, j'étais prête pour cette nouvelle aventure.

Note auteur: Bon, je sais que ce prologue est assez court, mais je vous promets que mon premier chapitre sera BEAUCOUP plus long. Je le posterais d'ici 2-3 jours. En attendant, dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez, rewiewez ! Bon weekend de la Pentecôte !


	2. Chapter 1: First meeting

Coucou, voici comme promis le chapitre 1 ! Merci pour vos rewiews qui m'ont fait très plaisirs ! J'espère que je ne vous décevrais pas.

DISCLAIMER : TOUS LES PERSONNAGES APPARTIENNENT A STEPHENIE MEYER.

_Chapitre 1 :_

New-York, New-York, ou plutôt, la ville de mes rêves. Après plusieurs heures d'avion, je me retrouvais enfin ici, et, je dois l'avouer, j'étais assez excitée. Alors que je récupérais ma valise, j'aperçu au loin une fille qui devait avoir à peu près mon âge, mais là s'arrêtait toute comparaison. Elle était magnifique, même plus que ça. Elle avait des traits sculpturaux, un corps de rêve et une taille de mannequin. Elle était physiquement parfaite et elle portait une pancarte avec mon nom inscrit dessus. Poussant un soupir, je me dirigeais vers elle. Me voyant arriver, elle me fit un sourire amical et me dit :

« - Tu es bien Isabella Swan ?

- Bella, corrigeais-je, Je préfère qu'on m'appelle Bella. Répondis-je timidement.

- Mes parents m'ont chargé de venir te récupérer car ils ne pouvaient malheureusement pas se libérer. C'est en partie pour ça qu'ils t'ont engagée car eux et moi n'avons pas trop le temps de nous occuper de ma petite sœur, m'expliqua-t-elle. Au fait, moi c'est Rosalie mais tu peux m'appeler Rose. »

Nous nous dirigeâmes donc vers sa voiture, une magnifique Mercedes rouge. Je me demandais sincèrement combien d'argent avait cette famille. Durant le trajet, Rosalie fut sympathique avec moi, et je sentais que nous allions bien nous entendre. Elle m'expliqua que je n'allais pas beaucoup voir ses parents, les Hale car étant dans les affaires ils voyageaient beaucoup et que, étant mannequin à ses heures perdues pendant l'été, ses parents devaient être sûr que la petite dernière serait toujours bien entourée.

« Tu verras, elle est adorable mais se lie difficilement aux étrangers, elle devra s'habituer à sa présence, dit Rosalie. »

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers Manhattan et je fus éblouie par tout ce que je vis. Les grattes ciels hauts à vous en faire tourner la tête et cette impression d'être infini, quand on se promène dans New-York. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, nous arrivâmes vers un luxueux appartement. Un concierge vint nous ouvrir la porte et garer la voiture.

« - C'est vraiment magnifique ici, déclarais-je, impressionnée.

-Et encore, tu n'as rien vu. Me dit Rosalie avec un clin d'œil. Les deux derniers étages nous appartiennent. Tiens, voici ton jeu de clés »

Nous empruntâmes l'ascenseur puis nous nous dirigeâmes vers ce que je devinais être son appartement. Quand nous entrâmes, je fus éblouie par la splendeur des lieux. Tout était magnifique et chaleureux. Le salon était énorme avec un écran plat, un piano et des canapés très confortables. La cuisine était merveilleusement bien équipée à mon grand plaisir, il y avait une bibliothèque, une magnifique terrasse, une salle de sport et une piscine intérieure. A l'étage, il y avait les chambres, les dressings et les salles de bain personnelles. Ça en était presque indécent. Rosalie m'emmena dans ma chambre et j'en fus encore plus bouche bée. Tout était dans les tons pastel, lumineux et spacieux.

« C'est ta chambre pendant trois mois, fais en bon usage, me dit Rose. Je te laisse t'installer, tu dois dans doute être un peu fatiguée, rejoins-moi quand tu seras prête. »

Alors, je m'allongeais dans mon lit, la musique dans les oreilles et le sourire aux lèvres en pensant à mes prochains mois de paradis.

Quand je me réveillais, deux heures plus tard, je pris une douche et m'assurais d'être présentable avant de sortir de ma chambre. Je descendis donc au salon et remarquais Rose avec une petite fille toute mignonne qui ressemblait beaucoup à sa grande sœur. Elle était magnifique. C'était sans doute Bree, l'enfant dont je devais m'occuper pendant mon séjour ici. Quand elle me vit elle me fit un petit sourire.

« -Bonjour, je m'appelle Bella Swan, déclarais-je en me rapprochant doucement, c'est moi qui vais m'occuper de toi durant les prochains mois.

- Moi c'est Bree, gazouilla-t-elle. Je n'ai que 4 ans mais je suis déjà très grande. Tu peux me faire un câlin ?

Alors je fondis devant sa petite bouille. J'adorais déjà cette petite. Alors que Bree et moi nous enlacions, Rosalie m'interpella en disant :

- Je dois te laisser, j'ai des choses à faire cet après-midi avec mon copain. Ca va aller ? Si t'as besoin d'aide n'hésite pas à m'appeler, je t'ai laissé mon numéro sur la table de la cuisine. »

Alors que Rose partait, je m'amusais à faire connaissance avec Bree. C'était une enfant très intelligente et j'avais envie de lui apprendre beaucoup de choses. Le piano m'intriguait beaucoup, et j'étais curieuse de savoir qui pouvait ou savait y jouer dans cette famille. Réalisant vraiment que j'étais déjà toute seule, après avoir mis Bree à la sieste, je soupirais. Cet été il allait vraiment falloir que je fasse des efforts pour me sociabiliser. Rosalie avait vraiment de la chance de pouvoir faire des sorties avec ses petits-amis. Personnellement je n'en avais jamais eu. Non pas que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion, mais je me refuse à sortir avec quelqu'un dont je ne suis pas amoureuse. J'étais ce que l'on pouvait appeler une handicapée des sentiments. Sans doute à cause de mes parents. Je n'avais donc jamais embrassé ni jamais fais l'amour. C'est vrai qu'à 21 ans il serait peut-être temps de franchir le pas. Je me morigénais puis me décidais à appeler Charlie pour le prévenir que j'étais bien arrivée.

« -Allo Papa, dis-je.

- Allo Bella, tu es bien arrivée ? Me questionna-t-il.

- Oui, tout se passe merveilleusement bien, les gens ici sont géniaux, le rassurais-je.

Après avoir échangé deux ou trois banalités, Charlie raccrocha. Nous étions tous les deux malaises de se parler comme cela au téléphone. Alors que Bree se réveilla, je décidais de lui faire un gâteau au chocolat pour le goûter. J'avais quand même une réputation d'excellente pâtissière à tenir ! Nous étions en train de goûter quand j'entendis des rires dans le vestibule. Soudain, Rosalie surgit et derrière elle l'homme le plus beau que je n'avais jamais vu. Les cheveux bronze en bataille, les traits bien dessinés, grand et un beau corps pour ce que j'en voyais et surtout, deux émeraudes qui vous transperçaient de part en part. Il se rapprocha de Rosalie et l'embrassa.

Coucou, comme toujours, dîtes moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre. Je suis déçue car il reste un peu court mais bon… Que pensez-vous de l'inconnu et de Rosalie ?

Bisous.


End file.
